dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EndBreaker/Dungeon Idea :D
Order of Dungeons -Desert Temple -Winter Outpost -Pirate Island -King's Castle -The Underworld -Samurai Palace -The Canals -Ghastly Harbor -Steampunk Sewers -Toxic Lab( Lab themed dungeon ) Enemies 1.Scientist (Melee Mob) 72.4 Billion HP On Insane, and 146 Billion HP On Nightmare.It wields a tranqualizer and slows the player if it hits the player, the player's movement speed is decreased by 20%, making it harder to dodge . It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Mutated Creature (AOE Mob) 95.6 Billion HP on Insane, and 191 Billion HP on Nightmare.It will bash players near its circular radius it poisons the player it hits the player, the poison deals 6.7M HP on Insane every second for 7 seconds and, and 10.8M HP every second for 8 seconds .It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless taunted Speciment D-3 (Ranged Mob) 68.6 Billion HP on Insane, and 137 Billion HP on Nightmare.It homes in on 3 players and fires a confusion beam, if hit by the beam the players movement will be opposite (e.g. Forward=Back) for 13 seconds on Insane, and 15 seconds on Nightmare.It cannot be taunted and will shoot 3 random players (If less than 3 players then the beams will stack). Bosses The Proffessor It has 547 Billion HP on Insane, and 1.32 Trillion HP on Nightmare.Its look is similar to Mad Scientists depicted in movies.Once approached it will immediately engulf the arena with acid,leaving 3 platforms, and both doors will be shut. In its first attack it will shoot 2 random players with laser beams, after the first attack a random platform flashes red, indicating that it will go down, after that 2 apprentices will fall down and will shoot the player until its dead, lastly half of the arena will be engulfed in acid for 3 seconds, then it repeats. Apprentice (Minion) 66.7 Billion HP on Insane, and 133 Billion HP on Nightmare. It is the minion summoned by the Proffessor. It shoots 1 lazer at the player.It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Specimen D-2 It 542 HP on Insane, and 1.1 Trillion HP on Nightmare. It is a dark red blob with a few heads on its body. Once in contact it will push the player away and a glass box will be place around it, in order to open the glass box you must push 3 buttons in order (Yellow-Red-Green). The first button is located at the left side of the box, the secind button is located on top of the door, and the third button is on the right side of the arena, while doing this you must kill or dodge Specimen D-2-A's, but that's just the first phasem after that Specimen D-2 will be released and will spew out ball of acid continuosly at random players (it is indicated at what player it is shooting at by spawning a green circle under the unlucky player), while that is happening D-2-A's will spawn every 4 seconds, while that is also happening lasers will shoot at random players( indicated by a blue line) oh? Did i mention that you get poisoned each time you get hit by D-2-As?(the poison is the same as Mutated Creature) D-2-A (Minion) 10 Billion HP on Insane, and 20 Billion HP on Nightmare. It is the mob summoned by D-2. It spews mini balls of poison at the player, and once it hits the player it applies the poison effect.It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless taunted. 3RR0R C0MPU13R C0RRUP13D Only 200 HP on Insane, and 400 HP on Nightmare, reason? Everytime you hit it, it only deals ONE DAMAGE, so i recommend that you go in groups. When you go in the arena all you see is one computer but when you touch it, you get pushed back, the computer sprouts metal tentacles, and the walls say "PREPARE TO DIE", if you look closely the monitor says "PREPARE TO BE NEUTRALIZED". On it's first attack 6 red beams light up indicating the position where the tentacles will bash, after that the tentacles draw back and the computer begins to float, while floating it will rapidly shoot lasers, while it's floating holographic platforms will appear, after they appear the wall will have a row of lasers and it will start moving vertically, if you touch these lines you will lose most of your health, after this the holograms disappear, and the boss will cease fire, after that the boss comes back to its tentacle form then the boss will start shooting lasers at random locations(Location where laser will be is indicated by a red circle, and then the boss repeats. Dozrinek, The Great Inventor (Main Boss) It has 1 Trillion HP on Insane, and 2 Trillion HP on Nightmare. It resembles a generic Steampunk inventor, but with a white beard. When you defeat 3RR0R C0MPU13R C0RRUP13D the walls collapse, and all players will be teleported into the Main boss arena, Dozrinek will have a chat bubble that says "GOODBYE VALIANT DUNGEONER", then the floor collapses and there will be a complete line of metal, which is where you'll be dodging on, after that Dozrinek will start chasing you, his first attack will have a wall of lasers blocking the lead player(the player that is farthest to the left) and it will start moving right for 3 seconds, but that was only the first phase, after that, the metal will widen and walls will appear, the players will be teleported there again, after that he will continuosly shoot random players every 2 seconds(indicated by a red line), he also moves back while shooting you, after that he will summon 3 continuosly bouncing lasers which do heavy damage, after that he will draw a staff and a sword from form his back, he will chase after you while charging at you with the sword, while charging at you his staff will leave a trail of acid wherever he goes (if you touch the acid you will be damaged), the acid disappears after 4 seconds (this will happen continuosly until he dies or until the timer runs out), while this is happening he will keep shooting missile rapidly at random locations, he also summons another boucing laser every 3 seconds, all of this will continuosly happen until the timer runs out, or until he dies. I still have'nt thought of drops and the order of the stages. Uhhh if you guys want to you can put drops in the replies Category:Blog posts